iFall For Freddie
by rachaelmccurdy
Summary: This is my fist Fan Fiction contains some violence. But I hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

*Sam*

I waited and waited. There was no sign of Carly, I stood outside my school for hours in the freezing cold! Until she finally arrived "Sorry Sam! I was in Principal Franklin's office, we was talking abouts my grades..." She then said running towards me. "It's okay.. just leave me out here in the freezing cold I'll be alright" I responded sarcastically! We dawdled to the Groovy Smoothie where we met Freddie and our mentally unstabled 'friend' Gibby. "Hey Fredward!" I said getting his attention. Freddie stared back at me and immediately new I wanted something, which I did. "What do you want Puckett?" Replied Freddie, looking at me. "Nothing, just 300 bucks?" I responded. He then did his 'typical' face, that annoys the guts out of me! He then reached for his his wallet and handed me $300, before he could speak, I snatched it out of his hand and made a break for it!

The reason I wanted 300 bucks is becuase well.. do you really wanna know? Well.. I saw this really awesome camera that we could use for iCarly but I want to give it to Freddie for Valentines Day, and.. Hey, I see you smiling, okay yes, I'll admit it I have a HUGE crush on Freddie, now let me get back to my shopping! So, I picked it up and took it to the til, "Samantha Puckett!" Said the Til worker, he looked rather scared. He then quickly ran for a red button, it made a loud noise and the supermarket doors all locked automatically, I was then searched by some Security Guards. "Get your hands of me I have nothing to steal.. I have money ya' nubs!" I screamed at them. They found nothing but I was still escorted. So anyway, I paid for the camera and went home back to my mums, and wrapped it up. I put...

"Dear Freddie,

Happy Valentines Day!

Love ?"

I don't want him to think it was me, do I?

*Freddie*

I didn't know what to feel at this precise moment, I had a Valentines card & present & the present was HUGE! I had my suspicions it was Sam, becuase she borrowed 300 bucks off me, but I doubt it, she'd probably spent 300 bucks on Ham! I used the camera anyway. "The show starts in 5 minutes!" Carly Warned. "I need my Webshow ham!" Yelled Sam. We all headed up to the studio.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2.."

"I'm Sam.."

"And I'm Carly, and this is iCarly.."

A while later when the show had finished Carly went down to get some Peppy Cola, I had a chat with Sam. "What do you want, Fredward?" She said in a rude manner, I was a little Insulted, but it was my name. "Who sent me the Valentines?" I asked her suspiciously.

She didn't respond. "Sam, did you send me the Valentines?" I asked her.

She grabbed my arms and held them above my head "I swear if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you in ways you won't understand!" She threatened me, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you!" I said trying to get away. Sam let go of me but she stared at me, I was insulted, it felt like she was staring into my soul. Carly walked into the studio and Sam stopped looking at me. I don't know if it was me, but I quite like Sam, is that weird?

*Carly*

We needed more idea's for iCarly and Sam never helps. Freddie has lacked his effort to make iCarly better aswell as the freindship and I'm on the edge trying to sort out everything. Sam is being her usual self, not helping me with anything.

Sam and Freddie have been acting really werid since last night's show. They haven't talked to each other, just staring into one another eyes. I knew that Spencer's birthday was coming up and I wanted to make his day special as he made my birthday the best with an awesome new room! His birthday is on the 18th which ment I had three days to get it ready. But what am I going to do? Maybe I should get him a girl, or I can get the new season of Girly Cow. I have so much to do, and Sam and Freddie have left me with so much pressure!

*Freddie*

I was in my room, getting changed from my tick bath.. yes okay, my mum still gets me to have those, I'm 16 this will stop soon! So I was in my room fiddling with things in my draw, and I saw a picture of me, Carly and Sam. Sam looked so hot! I put the picture into a frame and put it on the bedside table next to my bed. "FREDDIE!" My mum said rushing into my room. She looked really worried. "What's up" I replied.

"Carly says Sam is hurt!" She responded. I ran to Carly who was freaking out outside my apartment. "What happened to her?" I screamed running towards the fragile Sam on the floor in the studio. There were bruises all over her and her lip was gushing with heavy blood. "I don't know I was just thinking of idea's for iCarly and she came rushing up here and then she just collapsed on the floor!" Carly said thinking her words through trying to remeber what happened, "Call 911!" I then said to her, trying to be carm, but really I just wanted to kneel in the corner and cry. In less than 5 minutes I heard the sirens. Carly ran downstairs to open the door for the Paramedics. When she went I whispered in Sam's ear "You can do this just stay strong, you can do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Sam*

I woke up in a bed in the hospital, I ached everywhere and the nurse was about to put an injection in my arm, I backed away "GET OFF ME YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT THING IN ME!" I screamed, three more doctors came over and pinned me still, it took two more doctors to finally get me to carm down, the injection went in and It hurt but I could feel nothing at all I think it was to make the pain go away. "Sam, you're up!" Carly yelled running through the door and giving me a loose hug, I could tell she didn't want to hurt me. Freddie walked in I held out my arms and gave him a hug so tight he could bearly breathe, It hurt me to do so but I didn't care, I need a hug from him. "So, how come you ended up with bruises and a bleeding lip?" He asked politley. I tried ignoring the question he had just asked me. "Sam!" He called.

"I got into a fight, and I won" I lied. "I don't believe that one bit, if you had've won you wouldn't have bruises and a bleeding lip, the doctors think your arm might be broken too they're doing an x-ray, so what happened? TELL ME THE TRUTH" He said cleverly. "Well.. I was on my way to Carly's and I was eating a Fat Cake, and then I was jumped by like 5 people, 1 had a hammer the others had their fists. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't I was too weak" I said angrily. They both looked at me in anguish. I just layed in the hospital bed and stared at the light I squinted at it then looked away, it gave me a headache. "I want some sleep, get out!" I said lowering myself and getting comfy, I turned my head the other way and tried getting to sleep. They left the room and I was on my own, as soon as I heard the door close, I got up and took off the drip. I had a bandage on my hand a there was a blue cap thing sticking out of it. I got changed out of the hospital gown and put on the clothes I'd worn the day of the accident, it had blood on but I didn't care!

I looked out of the door, but Carly, Freddirt, Spencer, Gibby and even Mrs. Benson was standing out there, I had no escape, so I ran over to the window & opened it, I looked out an..YES! There's an escape route! I sneaked out the window but before I could make a break for it, Carly came in "Same the nurse wants t...SAM!" She ran over to me, "SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at me, I didn't listen. "FREDDIE! GET IN HERE!" She shouted to Freddork. "Wha..WHAT? SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He very scardly asked me. "I'm trying to get away from you all, you keep fussing around me!" I replyed annoyed. "We're not fussing.. we're trying to make you better" Spencer replied to me, peering around the door. "Go away Spence!" I told him. I got down from the outside the window ledge and came back in. I looked at Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby who'd just came in looking confused. Carly grabbed my arms and squeezed them, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She said looking at me and then as quick as lightening she jumped in my arms. "Just put your arms around someone you never know who's waiting for a little love it's not a waste of time we've got enough" Gibby started singing, Spencer joined in too "Just put your arms around someone there's a whole lot of hurting going around". I just looked at the weird bunch and smiled, I was so happy to have them in my life, if I'd have run away, where would the comedy be in my life? "So, It's Spencers birthday tomorrow" Carly whispered in my ear. "Really? Awwh!" I said, a tad' loud. Spencer looked at me confused. "Carly can I have a word?" He annoymously said. "Urr.. yeah...sure..." Carly looked at me, she looked awfuly confused, I mean.. wouldn't you?


End file.
